1. Field of the Invention
Preformed drop foot brace having no bottom so that bottom of foot may provide stability and forward and lateral support.
2. Description of Related Art
A person who has suffered a stroke or other physical disability may lose the control of his feet such that they tend to drop down in a depending position from the legs when unsupported. This condition is particularly bothersome and may be dangerous to ambulatory people with this condition when they walk.
Various types of braces have been devised and used in the past to prevent the dropping of a foot for people with such a condition. However, such braces have had certain operational disadvantages relating to their construction and were clumsy, bulky in appearance, unyielding in structure and therefore uncomfortable, and in some instances could only be used in combination with specially designed or modified shoes. To avoid such problems and overcome the disadvantages of such braces preformed, light weight, drop foot braces that are self-conforming and removably positionable adjacent to the posterior calf portion, the heel, and instep of the leg of a wearer were developed such as the one is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,886, entitled "Preformed Self-Conforming Drop Foot Brace" by John E. Rogers, and which issued Nov. 4, 1975.
The problem with such braces, including the type disclosed in the Roger's patent, is that they all have a portion covering the bottom of the foot to support the foot but which prevents the foot from helping to provide lateral support and therefore the foot tends to slide particularly when inside a shoe or in contact with even only slightly slippery surfaces including carpets and wooden floors. Prior art braces effectively prevent the individual from using the ball and heel of the foot to help provide lateral frictional support, stability, and balance. The bottom portion also can cause discomfort and irritation between the foot and the forward edge of the foot supporting portion of the brace when the brace is used within a shoe.